russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Unang Hirit
Unang Hirit is a Philippine television newscast show broadcast by GMA Network. It premiered on December 6 1999-present it is the weekdays hosted by Arnold Clavio Rhea Santos Susan Enriquez Ivan Mayrina Connie Sison Lyn Ching-Pascual Suzi Entrata-Abrera Kara David-Cancio Love Añover–Lianko Lhar Santiago Luane Dy Nathaniel Cruz Atty.Gaby Concepcion Solita Monsod Regine Tolentino Arn-Arn Boobay Klea Pineda Hiro Peralta and Juancho Trivino the weekend hosted by Connie Sison Kara David-Cancio Angel Aquino Dimples Romana Carlo Marasigan replacing by Mornings @ GMA (Weekdays) and Mornings @GMA Weekend worldwide on GMA Pinoy TV & GMA Life TV The show is the longest running morning show in the Philippines.It starts at 5:00-8:00am on weekdays editions while the weekend editions which ran from 1999-present and airs from 5:00-8:00am PST on Weekends. 'Weekdays Editions' Unang Hirit premiered on December 6 1999-present at 5:00-8:00am replacing by Mornings @ GMA The Original hosts included Lyn Ching Suzi Entrata Edu Manzano Ryan Agoncillo Rica Peralejo Mickey Ferriols Arnold Clavio Daniel Razon Ivan Mayrina Martin Andanar Karen Davila Rhea Santos Kara David-Cancio Susan Enriquez and Miriam Quiambao started the show as the Weekday hosts. In 1999-present, the show is reformatted with its new news segment Unang Balita In February 14 2000-present Connie Sison Regine Tolentino Dimples Romana Angel Aquino joined the show replacing by Karen Davila Mickey Ferriols Martin Andanar and Mon Isberto On June 30 2003-March 14 2004 the show relaunched its studio set, and graphics packageIt changed its set and graphics again On March 15, 2004-present as Angel Aquino Carlo Marasigan and Dimples Romana became the anchors of the primetime and late-night newscast 24 Oras and Saksi The show relaunched with the introduction of the show's clock mascot (used from 2005 to 2010). On August 11 2008-February 20 2011 the show relaunched its main studio, graphic package. The studio for Unang Balita and Unang Balita Weekend was also used for Q's Balitanghali and News On Q Around 2009, Unang Hirit aired its special weekend edition on Saturday to Sunday for the typhoon coverage. On December 2009, the show celebrated its 10th anniversary by launching a new logo. On March 22, 2010, corresponding with the summer season, newly upgraded graphics have been shown with a summer aspect to it. This was also the day when Pia Arcangel Connie Sison Luane Dy and Monica Verallo were formally announced on-air that they are officially part of the UH Barkada. A new OBB was also launched again corresponding with the summer season. On June 7 2010-January 2 2011 the new opening billboard is launched corresponding with the school opening. On January 3, 2011 the show was renamed or had an added tagline "Bagong Dekada" in the show's name. On February 21 2011-October 21 2012 along with 24 Oras Saksi ''and ''GMA Flash Report, the program introduced a new studio set, new graphics, new theme, and new OBB. On April 11, 2011, Emergency and Eat Bulaga! former co-hosts Edu Manzano returned to the show. A day later Lhar Santiago accidentally broke his right arm and his injured right eyebrow during the show's game called "Tumbang Preso". He was later sent to the hospital. On October 19, 2012 Susan Enriquez left the show to anchor and host the newest morning newscast-commentary program Kape at Balita aired on GMA News TV beginning October 22; however, due to the cancellation of the show in 2013 later Susan Enriquez later returned on the show. On October 22, 2012 the show updated its graphics and GMA News and Public Affairs reporter Jun Veneracion and Kara David join the show as a replacement for Arnold Clavio less than a month when he came back to the show on November 12, 2012. On March 3, 2014-present Unang Hirit re-introduced a new studio set, a newer and better graphics, and launched new segments suchs as: "UH Online Tambayan", and Unang Selfie (a contest where the viewers then and now selfies will give away free grocery packages) Pia Arcangel was dropped out from the newscast Ivan Mayrina and Susan Enriquez joined by Arnold Clavio Rhea Santos and Connie Sison The show's jingle was corresponding with the summer season, in which, this time the jingle was performed by the UH Barkada in fiesta version, naming itself "Pambansang Morning Show" celebrating its 19th anniversary on the air. This is, for the first time, the only GMA News program that reformatted a new look, unlike other newscast such as 24 Oras and Saksi and also someday GMA-7 and GMA News TV weekdays and weekend newscast. 'Weekend Editions' Unang Hirit Weekend premiered on December 11 1999-present at 5:00-8:00am replacing by Mornings @ GMA Weekend the show first aired a the weekend editions to cater the needs of the people every morning and to continue its ratings increase The weekend editions were the Original hosts included Erwin Tulfo Angel Aquino Dimples Romana Carlo Marasigan Connie Sison Mariz Umali-Tima Kara David-Cancio Ivan Mayrina Ogie Alcasid Pia Guanio Lyn Ching-Pascual Suzi Entrata-Abrera Love Añover-Lianko Lhar Santiago In 1999-present, the show is reformatted with its new weekend segments Unang Balita Weekend In 2004-present as Angel Aquino Carlo Marasigan and Dimples Romana became the anchors of primetime and late-night newscasts 24 Oras Weekend and Saksi Weekend In 2018-present as Ogie Alcasid Angel Aquino and Dimples Romana became the main hosts of the longest-running sunday musical variety shows ASAP Natin To of ABS-CBN Love Anover was the first female traffic reporter of the show (and of the network) was named host in 1999-present Kara David weekdays anchor from News to Go and Connie Sison weekdays anchors from Balitanghali and Mariz Umali weekend anchors from Balitanghali Weekend has been assigned to the main office in Quezon City and was in the show since 1999-present With this addition, the show's ratings were increasing. in 2018-present Newly updated graphics have been shown to it. This was also the day Yam Concepcion and Yassi Pressman joined the cast. A new OBB was also launched again coinciding the return of the official theme song of News On Q and24 Oras WeekendSaksi entitled "Astro" it became 3 hours beginning at 5:00-8:00am. On November 8, 2010-present the main news portion of the show began its simulcast on radio thru Barangay LS 97.1FM in Mega Manila for 185 minutes from 5:00-8:00am. 'Weekdays Hosts' *Arnold Clavio *Ivan Mayrina *Lhar Santiago *Nathaniel Cruz *Carlo Marasigan *Yassi Pressman *Yam Concepcion *Dimples Romana *Love Añover-Llanko *Kara David-Cancio *Suzi Entrata-Abrera *Lyn Ching-Pascual *Susan Enriquez *Rica Peralejo *Bianca Manalo *Angel Aquino *Rhea Santos *Connie Sison *Luane Dy 'Weekend Hosts' *Erwin Tulfo *Pia Guanio *Angel Aquino *Connie Sison *Bianca Manalo *Yassi Pressman *Yam Concepcion *Dimples Romana *Lyn Ching-Pascual *Suzi Entrata-Abrera *Kara David-Cancio *Mariz Umali-Tima *Nathaniel Cruz *Lhar Santiago *Carlo Marasigan 'Segments Weekdays' *Buena Manong Balita - Top News and Stories of the Day *Bantay Presyo''' '- Price Watch *Ronda Reports - Police Reports *GMA Weather' '- Weather Forecast (Nathaniel Cruz) *Kitchen Hirit - Recipe of the Day *Hirit ni Mareng Winnie (Winnie Monsod) Kapuso sa Batas' - Legal Issues (Atty. Gabby Concepcion) *Unang Balita - A morning newscast segment anchored by Carlo Marasigan Arnold Clavio Rhea Santos *Ivan Mayrina Susan Enriquez Kara David and Connie Sison (5:50 and 7:50) *Breaking News *Unang Ronda - Police News *Huli sa CCTV' - CCTV Reports *Unang Chika - Entertainment News *Showbiz Hirit/Showbiz Bullets' '- Showbiz News *UH Barangay Blowout' - In the Barangay Blowout segment, loyal UH viewers in a certain *barangay receives prizes from the morning show similar to Juan for All All for Juan *Weekly segment of the noontime show Eat Bulaga! *People, Places, and Events '- Press/Media Releases *UH Online Sikat *UH Summer Outing *Horoscope - Fortune Telling Segment *UH Game 'Segments Weekends' *Buena Manong Balita - Top News and Stories of the Day *Bantay Presyo - Price Watch *Ronda Reports- Police Reports *GMA Weather' - Weather Forecast (Nathaniel Cruz) *Kitchen Hirit - Recipe of the Day *Gwaping in the Morning - Real Man's Lifestyle *Talo-Panalo - Discussion on the hottest issues of the day *Dobol A Sa Dobol B - Interview (Angel Aquino and Carlo Marasigan and the guests personalities) *Unang Balita Weekend - A Weekend newscasts segment anchored by Carlo Marasigan *Kara David Mariz Umali Angel Aquino and Dimples Romana (5:50 and 7:50) *Breaking News *Unang Ronda - Police News *Huli sa CCTV - CCTV Reports *Unang Chika - Entertainment News *Showbiz Hirit/Showbiz Bullets - Showbiz News (Lhar Santiago) *UH Barangay Blowout '- In the Barangay Blowout segment, loyal UH viewers in a certain barangay *receives prizes from the morning show similar to Juan for All, All for Juan *sunday segment of the noontime shows ASAP Natin To of ABS-CBN *People, Places, and Events' - '''Press/Media Releases *UH Online Sikat' *UH Summer Outing *UH Horoscope - Fortune Telling Segment *UH Game